Total Drama: Return to the Island!
by Lill2350
Summary: 24 Campers, One Handsome Host, One Crap Chef and One infamous Island! Welcome to Total Drama: Return to the Island! Pairings include GxT, DxC, AxH and more!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own TDI/A/WT.**_

_**Summary: 24 Campers, one handsome host, a crap chef and one infamous island… welcome to Total Drama: Return to the Island! Couples include GxT, DxC, HxL, AxH and many more!**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Hello insert-contestant's-name-here! It is I, your favourite host Chris McLean inviting you to a brand new season of Total Drama! Well… not so much inviting you but forcing you! He-ha, I love contracts! Anyway, I hope you're ready for a new action and drama packed season where you'll be competing in two teams! In 5 days, you guys will be picked up from your houses and transported back to where it all began! That's right folks; we're going back to Camp Wawanakwa! Oh, did I mention that the winner gets one million dollars? So get ready for a drama packed season and Chef's cooking! See you in a few days! McClain out!"<em>

* * *

><p>"Welcome everyone to Total Drama: Return to the Island! I am your host, Chris McLean standing by at Camp Wawanakwa waiting for our contestants to arrive!"<p>

Chris McLean grinned at the camera, standing on the docs of the infamous island. "This season our 24 contestants will be returning to where it all began and competing to win one million dollars! Plus, there will be some sweet reward challenges as well as an elimination ceremony! How will relationships stand? Who will reign supreme and win the million? Let's find out right now on Total! Drama! Return to the Island!"

_Cue theme song_

* * *

><p>"Here comes the first boat!" Chris said as the boat carrying the first contestant glided into view.<p>

"WHOO-HOO!" A large blonde boy hopped off the boat.

"Owen, my man! What's been happening dude?" Chris grinned at the winner of Total Drama Island.

"Chris! Oh man, this is great!" Owen swept the host into a bone-crushing hug.

"Owen, put me down!" Chris managed to say. Owen set him down, grinning all the while. "Over there, dude." The host pointed to the other side of the dock as another boat reached the dock. Off stepped a girl wearing Gothic like clothes. "Gwen!" Chris smiled.

"Why am I doing another season of this show?" Gwen asked, glaring at the host.

"Says so in your contract. Say, how's everything with you and Duncan?" The handsome host asked her.

Gwen stiffened and her glare intensified. "None of your business McLean."

"Touchy." Chris commented, grinning. Gwen made her way over to where Owen was who gave her a big hug in greeting.

"Bridgette and Geoff!" Chris said as the duo hopped off their boat, in a make out session. The two continued to make out as they moved towards Owen and Gwen, ignoring Chris.

"Chad!" A sweet voice called out. That voiced belonged to the blonde bombshell known as Lindsay who was waving from her boat. Behind the boat, her boyfriend Tyler was holding onto a rope and water-skiing, recreating his entrance from Total Drama Island.

"It's Chris!" The host called back, looking annoyed.

"Oops, sorry." Lindsay said as she hopped off the boat.

"WHOOOAAAAAA!" Tyler went flying over their heads and landed on the dock.

"Awesome entrance Tyler!" Chris laughed.

"Oh my gosh, Tyler!" Lindsay exclaimed as she knelt beside him and helped him up.

"She still remembers his name? I'm impressed." Gwen commented.

"But she can't remember mine!" Chris complained.

"Am I meant to know him?" Lindsay asked Tyler as they walked to where Owen, Gwen, Bridgette and Geoff were. Chris frowned.

"Katie and Sadie!" Chris said as the wanna be twins arrived.

"Oh my gosh, Katie this is like, awesome!" Sadie said to her BFFFL

"Not to mention that we get to see Trent again!"

Gwen glared at the girls as they mentioned her ex-boyfriends name.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Katie and Sadie squealed at the same time.

Chris covered his ears. "Can we get a mute button or something over here?"

"Can someone please shut them up? They're even more annoying than before." A girl with short black hair tied up in a ponytail folded her arms and glared at everyone. "And why am I even here! I should have won last time!"

"Should've thought of that before you threw the wrong dummy into the volcano Heather. Anyway, I don't even know where the million is." Chris smirked at her.

"What? That is a load of bull-**CENSORED**-!" Heather screamed at him.

"Geez. Where's Alejandro when you need him?" Chris smirked, deliberately provoking her.

"And why would that jerk need to be here?" Heather fumed.

"To make you shut up. And to do what Geoff is doing with Bridgette over there." Chris pointed over to the couple who were still in a major game of tonsil hockey.

"Ugh! Why would I do that with that stupid son of a bitch?"

"Because you loovveee him!" Gwen smirked.

"Shut it weird goth girl!"

"Gwen and Heather going at it already… I love it!" Chris chuckled gleefully as another boat arrived.

"Can we just get this over with please?" A boy with a book in front of his face hopped off the boat.

"Good to see you too Noah." Chris said to his ex-assistant.

"Noah!" Owen exclaimed happily before hugging his buddy tightly.

"Don't forget about me!" An orange haired girl leapt off her boat and onto Owen's shoulders. "Hey Big O!"

"And Izzy has once again arrived on the island!" Chris said.

"Uh-uh. It's Kaleidoscope. E-Scope for short." Izzy folded her arms and glared at the handsome host from her position on top of Owen's shoulders.

"Fine. E-Scope has arrived on the island." Chris frowned. "Happy now?"

Izzy nodded.

"EEEEE TRENT!"

"OH MY GOSH, TRENT!"

No guessing where those squeals came from.

The music man stepped off his boat with his guitar case on his back. He smirked at Katie and Sadie causing the two girls to have a giggling fit.

"Trent! What's going on bro?" Chris and Trent fist bumped as Trent made his way over to the other contestants.

"Not much Chris. It's good to be back." Trent replied before spotting Gwen. A real smile spread across his face and he stood next to her. "Hey." He said.

"Hi." Gwen nodded before looking at him. A light blush spread across her cheeks and she quickly looked down to hide it. She couldn't help but look back up at her ex-boyfriend and a small smile came to her face.

"Ahhh the man of the moment! Alejandro!" The handsome host exclaimed as the winner of Total Drama World Tour gracefully hopped off his boat. Now fully recovered from his burns and injuries from the epic season finale, the Latino male had to just regrow his hair back to the length that he liked.

"It is an honour to be back, Chris." Alejandro said before his eyes caught Heather's. He smirked, remembering the kiss that they shared at the top of the volcano…

…before she had kicked him in the place where it hurt the most and sent him sliding back down the volcano on an ice-cube.

Heather glared back but couldn't help but blushing as she too remembered the kiss.

"Ohhhh even more sexual tension between Heather and Alejandro! How will this play out during the challenges?" Chris's grin grew wider, watching the two.

"Shut up Chris." The two said at the same time before proceeding to glare daggers at each other.

A clanking of weights signalled the next contestant's arrival.

"Eva!"

"This stinks." The girl muttered as she lugged a bag full of weights past Chris.

"Grrr!" A zombie like boy hopped off the boat and landed on all fours.

Lindsay screamed at the top of her lungs before jumping into her boyfriend's arms causing Tyler to fall over.

"….Ezekiel. Wow, you haven't changed." Chris said as the boy made his way over to Heather and growled at her.

"Get away! Ew! Get away from me, freak!" Heather cried, slowly backing away from Ezekiel.

Gwen chuckled, watching the whole thing in amusement.

Punk music blared from the next boat causing Gwen to look down on the ground.

Trent frowned in concern, watching Gwen.

"Duncan my man!" Chris grinned at the delinquent as he hopped off the boat.

"Did I mention how much I hate you?" Duncan said.

"Yes. Yes you did. And I don't care. What's the deal with you and Gwen?" Chris asked.

"We broke up."

"Duncan!" Gwen cried, looking up at her ex.

"What? Come on, sweetheart, we're better off as friends. Plus, you were unhappy." Duncan replied.

"…this is something I did not see coming. Duncan and Gwen over? Wow! Talk about drama!" Chris declared gleefully.

There was a loud wet pop as Bridgette and Geoff broke apart. Bridgette quickly went to Gwen and placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "I'm so sorry Gwen!" She said to her.

"This will not stand! No one gets away with breaking E-Scope's friend's heart!" Izzy declared, giving Duncan a death glare.

"Izzy, it's ok, really." Gwen said.

Izzy continued to glare at Duncan who shuddered.

"I mean, E-Scope, its ok." Gwen corrected herself. Izzy looked over at her and nodded.

"What this about boyfriend stealer and Duncan being over?" A high pitched voice asked.

"Ladies and Gentleman, Miss CIT herself, Courtney!" Chris announced.

"Hey Princess!" The winner of Total Drama Action grinned at her.

"Do not call me that name Duncan!" Courtney snapped, glaring back

"When did you and Duncan break up?" Trent asked Gwen.

"I'll tell you later, ok?" Gwen answered. She knew that she could trust Trent.

"Alright." Trent nodded, respecting her wishes.

"Oh… wow…" Courtney said as the gorgeous hunk known as Justin arrived, shirtless, causing nearly all of the girls and Owen to swoon.

Apart from Gwen, Bridgette and Izzy.

"Justin McGorgeous is here… so… beautiful…" Even Chris was distracted by Justin's incredible body.

"Oh-oh… wow…" Owen drooled.

"Owen!" Izzy smacked Owen on the top of his head. "E-Scope does not approve!"

"Sorry E-Scope!" Owen saluted her.

"Sierra!" Chris announced the super-fan/stalker's arrival.

"O-M-G! I'm at Camp Wawanakwa! This is so cool! I can't wait to put this on my blog!" Sierra babbled on excitedly before hugging Chris. "Ahhh Chris!"

"She's insane even when Cody is not around." Duncan muttered to Geoff who smirked.

"Sierra, get away from me. Now." Chris warned her. Sierra released Chris and made her way over to where the other campers stood, hyperventilating a bit. "Here's Harold!"

"Hopefully I can use my mad skillz even more this season. And impress the lovely LeShawna." Harold said as he hopped off the boat.

"Hopefully not." Duncan said.

"I still haven't forgiven you for voting me off Harold!" The CIT glared at him.

"I said I was sorry, GOSH!"

"Beth is here along with Cody!" Chris interrupted the two.

"EEEEE CODY! CODY! CODY!" Sierra shrieked as the guy of her dreams hopped off the boat along with Beth. The two had decided to arrive together.

"Hide… me…" Cody squeaked to Beth. He had forgotten how crazy Sierra could be.

Beth looked at him confused. "But where am I meant to…. LINDSAY!" She squealed and ran towards her BFF.

"BETH!" Lindsay squealed back, equally excited. The two girls embraced before jumping up and down, holding each other's hands and Tyler happily watched his girlfriend bounce up and down.

"And here is DJ!" Chris grinned as the gentle giant stepped off his boat, with Bunny in one-hand.

"Hey Chris, thanks for having me back for another season." DJ smiled as he and Chris high-fived.

"CODY, CODY, CODY!" Sierra squealed before hugging the poor boy tightly. "O-M-G! This is so exciting… right hubby?" She cooed at Cody, still thinking that the two were 'married.'

"Hubby?" Beth asked, confused.

"Crazy girl still thinks that she married Cody last season." Duncan said.

"Still? They were as married as Alejandro and I or you and Courtney!" Heather rolled her eyes.

"Ahhh Heather, are you still going on about that _mi amore_? If you want, we can go to Vegas and get married officially after this is over… and when I win of course." Alejandro smirked at her.

"Ugh! Why would I marry _you_? And who says you're gonna win?" Heather growled at Alejandro. "And stop calling me that stupid nickname!"

"Why? I thought you would like that nickname? It means my angel." Alejandro explained. Heather went bright red and turned away from him.

"Heh, you just gave me a wicked idea for a challenge this season." Chris smirked.

"Hey y'all! LeShawna's in the house!" The bootylicious female called out, waving from her boat. She smiled once she saw all of the contestants there and hopped off the boat. "What's up Chris?" She asked the host, also giving him a high-five.

"LeShawna! Lookin' good!" Chris replied before motioning her to join the others. LeShawna smiled as she spotted Gwen and Bridgette.

"What's goin' on girls?" She asked. "I've missed my sistas!"

"What about your cute little string bean?" Harold asked eagerly, pushing up his glasses.

"Of course baby! How could I not forget you?" LeShawna smiled at him.

"Can I have some of your sugar?" Harold asked.

"Maybe." LeShawna smirked seductively at him.

"Ahem! Now that you have all arrived, welcome back, slash to for Alejandro and Sierra, to Camp Wawanakwa! I'm sure you are as happy to be back as I am!" Chris said.

The contestants looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Seriously? You think we're glad to be back after everything you put us through here?" Gwen laughed.

"It's not even a funny joke." Noah said.

"It's got some good memories! Anyway, prepare to compete in some of the worst yet awesomest challenges _ever_! Now, instead of doing a challenge to pick the two teams I'll be drawing their names out of a hat. I'll be doing that by the bonfire very soon. Along with Chef!" Chris announced as Chef Hatchet walked onto the dock.

"Hey Chef!" Owen waved enthusiastically.

"Now, if I hear one word out of you maggots about my food this season, someone is gonna get it." Chef warned them.

"Annnnyyywaaayys moving on! Since there are more of you this season we had to get some more cabins in." Chris motioned towards where the cabins were. There were two extra cabins which looked EXTREMELY unsafe. "When you get split into your teams, the girls will get one cabin, the boys another."

"Thank you Captain Obvious." Noah muttered.

"And the confessional is where it usually is." Chris ignored Noah's comment and waved a hand to where the confessional was.

"Are you serious? We have to go in there? Again?" Heather groaned.

"This like, so totally cool!" Sierra squealed.

"She is more annoying than Katie and Sadie." Justin said before grabbing a mirror and admiring himself.

"Yes Heather, I am serious. Now move to the campfire. Now!" Chris commanded.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Confessional<strong>_

Gwen: I guess its ok being back here… as long as I don't have to be on the same team as Heather… I'm ok with it!

Heather: _(Folds arms and scowls) _I can't believe I'm stuck here with Ale-jerko, weird Goth girl and little miss perfect! I swear if I have to be on the same team with any of them… I'm going to kick the –**CENSORED**- out of them!

Katie and Sadie: _Katie_: Oh my gosh, how hot did Justin and Trent look?

_Sadie_: So hot!

_Katie_: I can't believe we're like, back!

_Sadie:_ And we've got some man candy to look at before we win!

_Both_: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Owen: I'm hoping that I'm not on the same team as Heather and Alejandro… they're really mean. _(Pouts) _But I hope I'm on the same team as my Izzy! (_Sighs romantically)_

* * *

><p>"Alright, I'll be picking the boys for the first team and Chef will be picking the girls. And we'll be picking them out of a hat. Don't you just <em>love<em> suspense? I do!" Chris chuckled as the 24 campers glared at him in response. "Anyway, Chef will you do the honours?"

"If I must." Chef grumbled. "The first girl on this team is…" He reached into a hat and picked out a slip of paper. "Heather." He read.

"Yes!" Heather punched the air before blowing a raspberry at Alejandro. She then made her way over to where Chris was.

"Don't get so cocky, _mi amore_ we might be on the same team." Alejandro called out.

"He's right, you know." Chris said to Heather who glared at him in response before glaring at Alejandro. "The first boy to be joining Heather will be… Cody." He announced.

"That's not so bad." Heather commented as Cody walked over to where she was.

"Hey Heather. Looks like we're on the same team again." Cody said.

"Yeah. Looks like it." Heather nodded.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Confessional<strong>_

Heather: Having Cody on my team again will be pretty useful… he showed last season how good of a player he is… _(Trails off thinking as a wicked smile comes to her face)_

* * *

><p>"Now to choose the next girl. Chef?"<p>

"….LeShawna." Chef read out.

"Oh-oh man! This is gonna be awesome!" Chris chuckled gleefully.

"Are you kiddin' me? ! I'm gonna be on the same team as Queen Bee over here?" LeShawna yelled at Chris.

"There is no way I'm going to be on the same team as her! –**CENSORED**- you Chris!" Heather shrieked at the same time.

"Deal with it." Chris replied before shoving LeShawna towards her new teammates. LeShawna folded her arms and glared at Heather. "Oh and Heather, don't you wanna do that with Alejandro?" Chris smirked.

"What? No I don't!" Heather protested while Alejandro just smirked.

"Good luck with those two, dude." Geoff said to Cody.

"Heh… thanks…" Cody said, looking worried.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Confessional<strong>_

Cody: I suppose it's not too bad having Heather and LeShawna on my team… it would be worse if Sierra gets chosen…. _(Shudders)_

* * *

><p>"The next guy on this team is…" Chris paused for effect. "Justin!"<p>

"Just remember most of my body is insured." Justin said to his teammates as he stood by them.

"The next person on this team is… Izzy!"

Izzy looked away, whistling and arms folded.

"Fine… E-Scope!" Chef said grumpily.

"Here!" Izzy called out before skipping over to her new teammates.

Owen looked at her sadly, still hoping that he would be on the same team as her.

"Why do I have to be on the same team as her?" Justin complained.

"E-Scope still thinks he has mind powers!" Izzy said, glaring at Justin.

"You chose her on purpose, didn't you?" Chris muttered to Chef who grinned and nodded. "Nice job." Chris grinned back before clearing his throat. "Joining them will be… Owen!"

"WHOO-HOO!" Owen cheered before scooping Izzy up into a big hug.

Izzy didn't seem to mind and giggled before climbing up onto Owen's shoulders, deciding that this was the best seat ever.

"The next maggot on this team is… Beth!" Chef announced and Beth walked over to her team, looking sadly at Lindsay before smiling at Cody who smiled back.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Confessional<strong>_

Sierra: Don't you think for one second I didn't notice the smile exchange between my Cody and Beth! We are married! B-T-W Beth, hands off my Cody! _(Glares at the camera)_

Beth: I'm glad I've got Cody on my team. Brady and I broke up a couple of weeks ago and Cody's been there for me since it happened. He's a really good friend. _(Smiles at the camera)_

Cody: It's been nice hanging out with Beth these past couple of weeks. She's much better than Sierra, let me tell you that!

* * *

><p>Chris reached into the hat containing the names of the guys and pulled out a slip of paper. "Also joining them will be… Harold!"<p>

"Yes!" Harold fist pumped the air before standing next to LeShawna.

"Eva, get over here!" Chef pointed at her as he read her name out.

"Fine." Eva said, glaring at her new teammates.

"Noah! Meet your new team!" Chris grinned at the Know-It-All.

"Fantastic." Noah said, getting up and walking towards Owen was.

"Noah! Yeah!" Owen cheered.

"Woo." Noah replied sarcastically.

"Please let me be on Cody's team, please let me be on Cody's team, please let me be on Cody's team." Sierra chanted, realizing that were only two spots left.

"Sierra!"

"YES!" Sierra screeched before rushing over to Cody.

"Oh no." Cody squeaked as Beth and the rest of their looked on. Beth was confused while the rest looked a little freaked out.

"And finally… heh-ha! Heather, you're gonna LOVE this!" Chris laughed in glee, looking at the name in the slip of paper.

"Just get on with it Chris." Heather commanded him, turning her nose up in the air, closing her eyes and folding her arms.

"Fine. I was going for suspense but, the final team member is… Alejandro!"

"WHAT?" Heather screamed. "No way! That's bull-**CENSORED**-!"

"Heather, I'm surprised you're reacting like this _mi amore_. Do you not want me on your team?" Alejandro, pretending to be hurt as he walked over.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Confessional<strong>_

Heather: There is no way I want that arrogant, brainless, gorgeous, I mean WORTHLESS git on my team _(Looks nervously at the camera)_ I meant worthless! I don't think he's gorgeous! Nope, not at all! _(Laughs nervously)_

Alejandro: I must admit I'm looking forward to having Heather on my team. We'll be an unstoppable team! _(Grins evilly) _Although, I do want to talk to her about the um _(Clears throat)_ volcano incident…

* * *

><p>"So there you go! The rest of you: Gwen, Lindsay, Duncan, Tyler, Katie, Sadie, Trent, Courtney, Ezekiel, Bridgette, Geoff and DJ will make up the other team!" Chris announced.<p>

"EEEEEEEEEE!" Katie and Sadie squealed, thrilled that they were on the same team as each other.

"Yay! I'm on the same team as Taylor!" Lindsay cheered.

"It's Tyler, babe." Tyler corrected her. Lindsay didn't seem to care she jumped on him in a hug.

Geoff let a hearty cheer. "Dudes! This is awesome!" He declared.

"I'm glad I'm on this team." DJ nodded, smiling.

"I'm with my man and one of my closest friends." Bridgette smiled before Geoff snatched her up in his arms and the two began to make out.

"It's not so bad." Trent nodded.

Ezekiel just growled.

Gwen, Duncan and Courtney however, were not so happy.

"This is just perfect! I'm with him and her! I'm _so_ calling my lawyers!" Courtney declared.

"Ehhh come on Princess, lighten up." Duncan said to her.

Gwen remained silent, clearly uncomfortable about the whole situation.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Confession<strong>_

Gwen: This is horrible! I'm with two of my ex-boyfriends and Courtney! Not to mention those wanna be twins! Thank God for Bridgette and Geoff!

Trent: Gwen was pretty unhappy about being on the same team as Duncan and Courtney… and me… I guess… _(Looks sad)_ I don't blame her though…

Bridgette: I feel so bad for Gwen! This must suck for her!

Lindsay: Poor Grace! It's like back at home on the cheerleading team when a girl on the team breaks up with a guy and the guy starts dating another girl on the cheerleading team!

* * *

><p>"As for the team names, Chef and I will be choosing the names this year!" Chris grinned.<p>

The campers groaned.

"This. Sucks." Noah said.

"Aw, come on Noah! It's not that bad! Right E-Scope?" Owen asked Izzy who was still perched on his shoulders.

"E-Scope approves!"

"Ahem! I'll be choosing the name for the team on my right; Chef will be choosing the name for the team on my left." Chris explained. "So without further ado, Gwen, Trent, Lindsay, Tyler, DJ, Katie, Duncan, Sadie, Ezekiel, Bridgette, Courtney and Geoff will be known as… Team Zombies!" Chris declared.

"And you lot will be known as…" Chef smirked as a name came to his head. "Team Maggots!"

"Heh-ha! Nice one!" Chris laughed. "Alright campers go to your cabins and unpack and meet me at the main lodge in half-an-hour," Chris looked at his watch. "And… go!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Confession<strong>_

Noah: Team Maggots? Really?

Justin: But… I'm too pretty to be a maggot!

Tyler: I've never been a zombie before…

Lindsay: Is a zombie like, a kind of makeup or something? _(Looks confused)_

Harold: With LeShawna by my side, I can do use my mad skillz to our team's advantage!

Duncan: Are we named Team Zombies because we have Ezekiel on our team? If so, lame Chris, so lame!

Chris: Ya know, I never even realised that when I named their team… that's still pretty awesome though! _(Grins)_

Alejandro: Now that I look at my team… we do have some good players on it… but most of them have been used by Heather or myself… so my only option is to make an alliance with her… _(Groans before smirking a bit as a thought comes to his mind)_

LeShawna: I've got to keep my eye on Heather… and Alejandro _(Scowls)_ Apart from that… I've got some good teammates that I can get some alliances going with.

Eva: Worst. Season. Ever.

* * *

><p>"Ok campers, now that you have unpacked, it's time for you to get ready for your first challenge!" Chris walked into the main lodge.<p>

"AHHHH! I'm so excited! This is great!" Sierra grinned.

She was the only one who had this view. The rest were looking at Chris wearily.

"Relax, it's not gonna be _too_ bad." Chris smirked evilly. "Your challenge today is to face your worst fears!" Chris held up a hand before anyone could protest. "Except, we're taking it up to the next level! Meaning the challenges will be tougher and harder and more fearful than before! I love it!"

"Does that mean… I'll be in the woods alone for longer?" Bridgette asked fearfully.

"We'll see. And so will you!" Chris pointed at the camera, grinning. "Who will conquer there fears? And who will be sending someone home? All this and more on Total! Drama! Return to the Island!"

"You suck McLean!" Duncan called out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: So… what did you guys think? Let me know if there are any improvements I can do… especially with Chris… I'm not that confident when it comes to writing him… and before you complain about Gwen and Duncan not being together… as much as I love that pairing, trust me, I really do, I love Gwen and Trent and Duncan and Courtney more. So yeah. Please leave a review and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own TDI/A/WT.**_

_**Summary: 24 Campers, one handsome host, a crap chef and one infamous island… welcome to Total Drama: Return to the Island! Couples include GxT, DxC, HxL, AxH and many more!**_

* * *

><p><em>Narrated by a certain handsome host:<em>

Previously on Total Drama: Return to the Island! You're favourite 24 contestants arrived on Camp Wawanakwa to compete for one million dollars! Teams were decided, sexual tension continued to sizzle between Heather and Alejandro whether they like it or not and thanks to some awesome choosing by yours truly, they were placed on the same team!

There is also tension on the opposing team as Gwen, Trent, Duncan and Courtney were all placed on the same team! And the campers found out about the first challenge: Facing their fears but even worse than the first time!

Who will face their fears?

Will the tension between Duncan, Gwen, Trent and Courtney turn into an all-out fight?

Will Izzy drive her whole team insane?

_(Izzy: It's E-Scope!)_

Will Alejandro and Heather _finally_ get together?

And who will be eliminated?

Let's find out right now on Total Drama! Return to the Island!

_Cue theme song_

* * *

><p>"So let me get this straight. We have to face our fears… again?" Heather asked, unable to keep the quaver from her voice. There was no way she was going to face a sumo wrestler again.<p>

Alejandro noticed this and frowned in concern.

"Yes Heather. Yes you do." Chris grinned, enjoying every minute of this.

"But like what if we have already done it?" Sadie asked.

"I don't care. You're gonna have to do it again."

"But I don't wanna look ugly in front of Timmy!" Lindsay complained.

"Does this mean I have to… ah crap." Gwen realised what she was going to be doing.

"Is there any more questions? We're kinda on a schedule here." Chris complained. "Good. Now, let's begin this challenge!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Confessional<strong>_

Heather: I. Hate. That. Man!

Tyler: Not again! You suck Chris McLean!

Chris: _(Looking a bit annoyed)_ You would think these brats would be more thankful to us ya know?

Lindsay: _(Gasps as if she's just realised something)_ Wait… I forgot what I was about to say… I'll get back you! Now what was it again…?

Izzy: _(Wearing a pilot's hat she stole from Chef last season)_ I can't wait to go flying again uh-huh! Especially with Big O! It's always fun when we fly together! I'm taking the controls gonna make us do all crazy things! _(Cackles before starts to whimper)_ I'm too young to die… oh this'll be SO much fun… I don't wanna die… _(Repeats)_

Owen: _(Whimpers)_ I don't wanna fly again! I had enough of that last season!

Ezekiel: _(Looks at the camera and growls)_

* * *

><p>"Crowds?" Katie stammered at Chris, the first to face her fear. "But like, I can't do this!"<p>

"Yes you can Katie!" Courtney encouraged.

"Katie, you'll be like amazing!" Sadie cheered.

"Katie, your challenge is to be in a crowd for 20 minutes. Unfortunately, we couldn't fly in a ton of people due to budget so; we'll be using cardboard cut outs of people. You'll be in the middle! Enjoy!" Chris said before shoving the sweet girl into the middle of the crowd of cardboard cut outs.

Katie whimpered as she stood in the middle of the cardboard cut outs, legs shaking and unable to move. "I can do this, I can do this." She whispered, closing her eyes. "How long has it been?" She called out to Courtney and Sadie who were standing near the timer.

"Like, 5 minutes." Sadie called out. Katie whimpered again, getting more scared by the minute. Noah came over to them. "You're doing great Katie!" Sadie cheered on her BFFFL

"How is she going?" He asked his face in a book as per usual.

"And why do you care?" Courtney snapped at him.

"Because she's my friend. Duh." Noah replied in his usual monotone voice.

"But you're like, on the other team." Sadie pointed out.

"Yes Miss Know-It-All. And no, I'm not a spy." He answered Courtney's unanswered question.

"AHHHHHHH! I CAN'T DO THIS!" Katie screamed hysterically. Courtney, Sadie and even Noah looked over at Katie in concern.

"Katie, you have failed the challenge!" Chris announced. "Bad luck to Team Zombies!"

"Damn it!" Courtney cursed.

"Oh no!" Sadie cried along with Katie. Katie fell to her knees, in hysterics and unable to move. Noah sighed and made his over to Katie.

"Come on." Noah said to her, gently helping her up. Katie continued to sob and latched onto Noah. Noah's eyes widened a bit.

"S-s-sorry." Katie sobbed. "I-I just h-hate c-crowds!" The sweet girl continued to cry. Noah looked over at Courtney.

"She's your teammate." He said to the CIT. Courtney nodded and gently removed Katie from Noah.

"Come on Katie. Let's go and see how everyone else is going." She said. Katie nodded and Courtney along with Sadie helped her away from the cardboard cut outs and Noah.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Confessional<strong>_

Katie: _(By herself)_ It was… nice of Noah to like see how I was going… and to comfort me _(blushes before bursting into uncontrollable giggles)_

Noah: _(Reading a book)_ So what if I tried to make Katie calm down? She's a friend. Nothing else.

Chef: The skinny one and Noah? _(Laughs hysterically)_

Courtney: You know… even though Katie and Sadie are incredibly stupid… they might be a good to have an alliance with since they really don't like Gwen because of Trent… _(Smirks)_

* * *

><p>"I hate you." Gwen glared at Chris before she looked at the glass coffin where she was going to be spending the next hour.<p>

"I know that. But you get to choose one of your teammates to keep you company. Aren't I nice?" Chris grinned at her. "So Gwen, who do you pick?"

Gwen thought about it before making her decision. "Trent. He kept me calm last time." She said. The music man smiled at her.

"And I'll do it again, I promise." Trent said as Chris handed him a walkie talkie.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Confessional<strong>_

Gwen: I don't really know why I picked Trent out of all people. I was going to say Bridgette but… _(Blushes lightly) _I just… I don't know… being back here… it's like season 1 all over again…

Trent: I was surprised when Gwen picked me. I thought she would've picked Bridgette.

Duncan: _(Making a carving on the wall) _Was I surprised she picked Trent? Yeah. Still, I was worried about Gwen being buried alive again. She told me how much she hated it the first time.

Heather: Gwen? Buried alive for an hour? Oh, this is gonna be good!

Bridgette: I'm so scared for Gwen! She barely coped last time! But… maybe she'll be ok if Trent stays with her…

Geoff: Bridge was pretty worried for Gwen and I don't blame her. Poor dudette.

LeShawna: That Chris McLean is a piece of work! How dare he make my sista go underground for an hour!

Lindsay: I got it! … No… I forgot again… _(Tries to think of what she was going to say)_

* * *

><p>"Don't leave me, please." Gwen now buried underground, practically begged Trent through the walkie talkie.<p>

"I won't. I promise." Trent replied, sitting next to the timer. "I'm sitting next to the timer, its ok Gwen, you'll be fine."

"I don't know about that! I don't know if I can do this."

"Yes you can! Come on Gwen, you can do this." Trent encouraged. "How do you want to be distracted?"

"Tell me a story? Ask me anything… I don't care!" Gwen was near panicking.

"Fine… why did you and Duncan break up?" Trent asked her.

Gwen sighed, deciding to tell Trent why. "It was great at first, everything was perfect until well…" She trailed off, thankful that Trent couldn't see her blushing furiously.

"Until what?" Trent asked her, wanting to know why.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Confessional<strong>_

Trent: _(Looks at the camera as if it had accused him of something)_ What? I wanted to know if Duncan was a better boyfriend than me! _(Looks horrified about admitting it and starts smacking his head)_ Stupid! Stupid!

* * *

><p>"We got along like brother and sister." Gwen admitted. "And well… he wasn't you…"<p>

Trent grinned triumphantly, pumping his fist in the air. "Yes!" He whispered to himself.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Confessional<strong>_

Trent: _(Still grinning) _Suck it Duncan!

Gwen: It's true… Duncan and I are better off as friends.

Duncan: Gwen and I broke up because she wasn't comfortable with us as a couple and I wasn't happy either. Gwen's an awesome girl, don't get me wrong, but she's no Princess. _(Realises what he said)_ …and she's going to kill me when she sees this.

Courtney: _(Glares at the camera)_ I don't care if Duncan thinks I'm better than Gwen! It's over between us!

* * *

><p>"This sucks." Alejandro glared at the handsome host.<p>

"Alejandro, your challenge is to eat Chef's food for as long as you can… without throwing up." Chris grinned at him. "I love my job!" He chuckled sadistically.

"Suck it Ale-jerko!" Heather cheered.

"I wish I was doing this challenge." Owen moaned longingly.

"Same here!" Izzy agreed with her ex-boyfriend.

"Shouldn't you be encouraging him?" Sierra asked Heather.

"And why would I do that?" Heather glared at Sierra.

"And… begin!" Chris said as Chef slid something in front of Alejandro that looked like spaghetti…

Only that it was moving.

Alejandro gagged before eating very slowly much to the delight of Heather even though he was her teammate.

"Aw, can't little Alejandro stomach the scary food." Heather mocked him, grinning evilly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Confessional<strong>_

Heather: This is great! If Alejandro fails the challenge and we go to elimination he'll be the first one gone! _(Realises what she said and suddenly looks upset)_

* * *

><p>"Come on Alejandro!" Cody encouraged him, to everyone's surprise. "What? He is our teammate after all." He explained.<p>

"Cody-kins is right! You can do this Alejandro!" Sierra also cheered him on. The others, except Justin who was too busy looking at his reflection, reluctantly decided to cheer him on as well.

"Don't do that! Remember what he did to you guys!" Heather protested.

"He's our teammate!" LeShawna glared at Heather. "And I sure don't want to go to elimination on the first challenge!"

Alejandro had some difficulty swallowing before taking another bite. He swallowed again, grimacing as he did. Heather bit her lip, watching him eat, trying to mask her true feelings. _Come on Alejandro…_ She thought.

_Do it for Heather, do it for Heather…_ Alejandro thought before gagging and his stomach rebelled.

"Alejandro…?" Heather said worriedly, ignoring the strange stares she was getting from some of her teammates as she moved closer to him.

Alejandro continued to gag before he puked spectacularly onto Heather.

"UGH!" Heather screamed, her teammates grinning in delight at her misfortune.

"Heather! Are you ok?" Alejandro asked her, looking extremely guilty.

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE IT? I HATE YOU; I HATE YOU, I. HATE. YOU!" Heather screamed at Alejandro before storming out of the main lodge to wash off, her teammates chuckling and Chris and Chef crying with laughter.

"Oh man! That was priceless! Nice shot Alejandro! What a way to impress your girlfriend!" Chris managed to say, wiping away tears before continuing to laugh and Alejandro glared the handsome host.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Confessional<strong>_

LeShawna: _(Laughing Hysterically)_ That…

Harold: _(Crying with laughter)_ Was…

Justin: _(Grinning like an idiot)_ The…

Izzy: _(Cackling) _Best…

Owen: _(Still chuckling)_ Thing…

Beth: _(Snorting with laughter)_ I've…

Cody: _(Grinning)_ Ever…

Sierra: _(Shrieking with laughter)_ Seen…

Noah: _(Smirking) _In…

Eva: _(Shaking with laughter)_ My…

All: **LIFE! **_(All continue to laugh… including Noah and Eva)_

* * *

><p>"Anyways! Alejandro, you have failed the challenge! The scores are tied at zero!" Chris announced once the laughter subsided. Alejandro rolled his eyes and went to see if he could talk to Heather. He spotted her coming out of the communal bathroom, now fully clean.<p>

"Heather!" He called out.

Heather turned around and glared at him. "Don't even talk to me!" She yelled before storming back to the main lodge and slamming the door.

Alejandro sighed and reluctantly followed her back into the lodge.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Confessional<strong>_

Alejandro: _(Sighs)_ Heather… if you see this _mi amore_… I am truly sorry…

* * *

><p>"Sierra! You are not allowed to talk to Cody for a whole day… starting now!" Chris announced.<p>

"What? No!" Sierra looked terrified and looked at Cody who was looking relieved.

"Codemeister! You're coming with me!" Chris said and Cody nodded before following Chris.

"Good luck Cody! I know you can do it!" Beth called out and Cody's walk became his usual strut. Sierra looked furious.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Confessional<strong>_

Sierra: How come he never does that when I wish him good luck?

* * *

><p>"Codster, you're challenge is to defuse two rubbish bombs before the time runs out!" Chris explained, holding his nose. "This really stinks."<p>

"Two rubbish bombs?" Cody yelled.

"Good luck man!" Chris said, racing away, wanting to get away from the smell and the soon to be explosion.

Cody started to sweat as the timer started to tick.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Confessional<strong>_

Cody: _(Chanting with eyes closed) _Do it for Gwen, do it for Gwen…

* * *

><p>"Eva, you cannot lift any weights or work out in at all during the day!" Chris announced.<p>

"Too easy." Eva snorted and sat on a log.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Confessional<strong>_

Eva: Does he really think I can't live without my weights? I'm gonna kick this challenge in the –**CENSORED-**!

* * *

><p>"How much longer?" Gwen asked through the walkie talkie.<p>

"20 more minutes. You're doing great Gwen." Trent encouraged her.

"Promise me you won't run away and forget me like last time?" Gwen panicked at the thought of being left alone.

"Of course not!" Trent promised. "Chris told me that I won't do my challenge until you've done yours."

"To quote Owen: Awesome!" Gwen said and the two shared a laugh.

* * *

><p>"I can do this, I can do this… it's just twelve hours." Bridgette said to herself, looking around the woods fearfully. "Nothing can hurt me…" The surfer girl continued to tell herself this as she sat on a log. "Nothing to fear… right?"<p>

Bridgette sighed. "Geoff… I wish you were here with me…" She heard a growl and her lazy green eyes widened.

* * *

><p>"Let's see how Bridgette's party animal boyfriend is doing yeah?" Chris grinned at the camera before stepping out of the way to show Geoff sitting on a chair, looking chilled as always. Just like last time, Chris had a device that controlled the hail storm he was about to unleash on Geoff. He pressed a finger on the button and hail started to pelt on Geoff.<p>

"What the heck man?" The party animal cried, leaping out of his seat. He looked up to see the cloud above his head. "Not cool Chris! Not cool!"

Then, as suddenly as the hail storm started… it stopped.

"Um… ok bra… what's the deal?" Geoff said before a loud, petrified scream echoed from the woods. "Bridgette!" Geoff cried and ran towards the woods.

"Did he really think that we would go full force first try?" Chris laughed. "It's gonna be much more fun attacking throughout the day!" The handsome host explained. "Now, let's see if Bridgette has failed her challenge for the second time!"

* * *

><p>Bridgette ran out of the woods, sobbing and straight into Geoff's arms. "It… it was horrible!" She sobbed as Geoff wrapped his arms around her tightly.<p>

"What happened babe? Tell me!" Geoff said, looking worried.

"B-Bear… tried to attack me…" Bridgette said and Geoff tightened his arms around her even more.

"Not like Bruno?" He joked weakly.

"Not like Bruno." Bridgette confirmed, giggling a bit.

Geoff smiled down at her. "It's ok Bridge, you're with me now." He said, cupping her face. Bridgette puckered up her lips and Geoff leaned even closer towards her, eyes closed…

The two let out screams as hail pelted on them

"Bridgette, you have failed the challenge!" Chris said, grinning evilly. He kissed the device in his hand. "I love this thing."

"Hey Chris, dude? Am I still doing my challenge?" Geoff asked him.

"Uh… yeah. That's why you just got hailed on." Chris answered. "And it's gonna be like this for the whole day!" Geoff looked horrified.

"You can do it Schmoopy Boo!" Bridgette encouraged him, looking at him lovingly. Geoff grinned at her before they started to make out, ignoring the hail that was bouncing onto them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Confessional<strong>_

Geoff and Bridgette: _(Are too busy making out to make a confession)_

Chris: _(Annoyed)_ And they were like that for the rest of the day even when I made it hail on them! So it turned out that Geoff passed his challenge.

* * *

><p>"It's time!" Trent announced and started to dig Gwen out of the hole.<p>

"Oh thank God!" Gwen sighed in relief, waiting eagerly to see sunlight.

Trent continued to dig, eager to see Gwen again.

"Gwen has passed the challenge! Team Zombies lead 2-0!" Chris announced and Team Zombies cheered.

"Finally!" Gwen said as Trent threw the last bit of sand off the coffin. Trent opened the coffin door and helped Gwen out to their cheering team.

Well… except Courtney who folded her arms and glared at Gwen.

"You were amazing." Trent smiled at Gwen.

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>"F-Five?" Heather stuttered as she cowered in a corner of the ring that had been placed in the amphitheatre. The 23 contestants, minus Cody, were sitting on the seats, with couples either sitting on each other's laps (Lindsay and Tyler) or in a heavy make out session (Bridgette and Geoff).<p>

…Did I mention that Ezekiel was sitting like a dog and his tongue hanging out eagerly?

"She's gonna get what she deserves!" LeShawna said gleefully.

"You've had this coming Heather!" Courtney called out, grinning in anticipation.

"I am so glad I get to see this." Gwen laughed. Trent, who was sitting next to her, smirked.

All of the contestants, except a certain Latino who was watching worriedly, felt the same way about the Queen Bee getting smashed by five Sumo wrestlers.

"Bridge, you've got to see this!" Gwen nudged her blonde friend who was making out with Geoff next to her and Trent. Bridgette waved a hand as if to say 'Give me a sec!'

"Why is Harriet so scared Tiger?" Lindsay asked her boyfriend, wrapping her arms around him and snuggling closer to him.

Tyler smirked as he toyed with a strand of her long, blonde hair. "Because she's about to get squashed babe." He replied, planting a kiss on her cheek.

Lindsay giggled. "This is going to be good… right?" She asked.

"It is Linds, it is." Tyler said before kissing her on the lips. Lindsay swooned and kissed him back.

"They're so cute!" Katie and Sadie squealed together.

"How adorable." Chris chuckled, looking at the camera. "Will Heather conquer her fear? Who will win the challenge? Who will fail? And who is going to be eliminated? We'll find out when we come back!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: And I'll leave it there lol. I'll continue Heather's challenge next and the rest of the campers next chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading this! Don't forget to review!**_


End file.
